Walls
by fay-marie1993
Summary: Korra talks to Bolin about the breakup with Mako. Takes place before the beginning of the third season. Oneshot. Fluffy.


Korra wasn't really in the mood to eat anything. She just happened to end up at the restaurant Bolin had taken to. Even though she didn't like the outcome of that date, the place still held a special place in her heart. She ordered a soda from one of the nice waitresses but she barely sipped on it. She also refused food. Korra felt a familiar hand on her shoulder.

"You can go ahead and sit," Korra told Bolin.

"Everyone is looking for you," Bolin said as he sat across from her. Korra shrugged.

"I don't think Republic City wants to see the Avatar right now," she said as she swirled the cola in her cup. Someone came through the restaurant doors, inviting a cool breeze with them. Korra shivered and Bolin could see the goose bumps on her arms.

"Who cares about the city right now?" Bolin smiled. "You have a famous movie star sitting right across from you."

Korra sighed. "I'm not in the mood right now, Bo."

Even though she had just defeated some evil spirits, things still weren't normal. The President wasn't happy with the changes in the city and people expected Korra to fix things immediately which was almost impossible. Mako barely spoke to her. She didn't have time to mope over their break up because she was busy. Things were just not going right at all.

Korra was again greeted by a chill and finally lost her temper. She air bended the restaurant door shut. It slammed, scaring a few of the customers. Bolin's smile faded and for a moment she thought he was about to leave. If he did, she didn't care.

He removed his jacket and draped it over her bare shoulders. "For someone who grew up in the Southern Water Tribe, you would think cold nights like this wouldn't affect you," he said. She secretly greeted the warmth. The jacket smelled like campfire smoke, ferret, and Bolin. Korra suddenly felt heartache for him. He had taken her out on the best date she ever had, treated her like a princess, then put up with her kissing his own brother right in from of him, having his heart completely shattered, and he still was close with her. She had to give him a lot of credit for that. Now her heart was broken. Maybe it was some form of karma.

"It's just been a tough few weeks," Korra told him. She pulled the jacket tighter around her. Tenzin was giving her a break and she agreed since he needed time with his family. She was somewhat alone. Even Naga seemed to be happier playing with Tenzin's children then transporting a mopey Avatar. Asami chatted with her some, but Korra usually didn't keep the conversation going and it would drop. Mako was hardly ever around and when he was they wouldn't talk. Bolin was one of the only people that wanted to socialize with her but she pushed him away. Korra cringed at that thought.

"Well you best suck it up buttercup, because there are more hard times to come," Bolin tried to encourage her.

She raised her eyebrow at him. "Really, Bo?"

"I heard it in movie once," he shrugged. The waitress came to the table again to refill Korra's cup and give Bolin his drink. After Korra mumbled thanks, she couldn't help but notice Bolin was staring at her.

"You know pictures last longer right?" she asked.

"Huh?"

"Never mind."

"Seriously though, you've been withdrawn lately," Bolin finally said. "And I think I know what it is."

"I don't know. What could it possibly be?" Korra asked sarcastically.

"You are going through one of those female things," he guessed.

"What?" Korra said confused. Then it hit what he meant. "Oh my god!" She water bended Bolin's soda and made it splash in his face.

"Hey!" he yelled.

"Of all the reasons and _that's_ what you think it is?" Korra raged. "I'm out of here! Give the waitress my tip!" She slammed a generous amount on the table and turned to leave. She threw his jacket down on her seat too.

"Korra, wait," Bolin said quietly. She sighed and turned around. She was so angry, she was close to tears. He looked confused and almost sad. She couldn't resist sitting back down. Bo didn't deserve this. He had a good heart. She water bended the liquid off of him.

"Sorry," she mumbled. "I'll pay for the both of us to make up for it."

There was an awkward silence until Bolin cleared his throat. "So, you and Mako-"

"We still aren't together," Korra finished his question. She picked up Bolin's jacket and this time slid it on. It covered her completely and was way too big, but it brought her a little bit of comfort.

"That's what I thought," Bolin said, trying his best to make conversation and not upset her. "So…ummm….do you wanna talk about it?"

"No," was Korra's immediate answer then she shook her head. "I mean yes, but no."

"I was the same way when my parents died. I didn't want to talk about it for a long time and I kept everything inside. I got angry a lot and was confused. I felt hurt and alone. Actually I think that was Mako, but anyways eventually the pain eased up and I was able to talk about it with my brother," Bolin explained. "Things will get better. You can be all piss and vinegar as much as you like and push people away, but you will never get rid of me." He grinned. "That's what friends are for, right? They push down the walls you build up because they care."

Korra thought it over and was amazed by Bolin's advice. She wanted to cry, but no one else had seen her cry but Tenzin.

"Thanks Bolin," she finally said. She rested her hands on the table and Bolin covered them with his. His hands were big and calloused, but they were big enough to cover hers and it felt comforting. Bolin didn't look like much with the clothes he wore, but she had seen him shirtless before. His body wasn't so bad. The guy had muscle.

"Let's finish our soda and get out of here. You look like you need some fresh air," Bolin told her. She sighed and silently agreed.

After they left the restaurant, they went for a walk. Bolin let Korra wear his jacket. He tried making conversation like old times. Sometimes she would respond but she still stayed quiet a lot and her laughs seemed like they were forced. It wasn't like her at all. They ended up at Bolin's old apartment so they could be alone. Tenzin's household was too noisy and Korra didn't want him butting into her and Bolin's conversation. Tenzin did it because he cared, but Korra still needed a break. In a way Korra felt like she was going to explode with emotion, but she wasn't used to feeling like she needed someone.

As soon as Bolin shut and locked the door, she walked up to him and threw her arms around him. Bolin froze in shock, but returned her hug.

"You have no idea how much better I feel after you…broke down my walls," she whispered. "It still hurts so much though."

Bolin squeezed her. "It's gonna hurt. Something tells me tomorrow you will feel so much better now that you have talked with someone." Korra released him and wiped away any of her tears that threatened to fall. She walked over to the couch to sit down but before she knew it she was crying her eyes out over Mako. Bolin was confused by her sudden outburst. He quietly sat next to her and without a word brought her to his chest.


End file.
